Version 4.0 Update (Japanese Version)
Version 4.0 of Nyanko Daisensou was released on July 13th, 2015 with new content and 20 Cat Food gift as a login bonus until July 27th, 2015. Chapter 4 Main Chapter 4 Future Guide (未来編 mirai hen). This chapter includes new treasures that are effective in both the Japan Edition Chapters (日本編 Nihon hen, the 3 old Main Chapters) and the Future Guide chapters. All the stages in this new chapter also have Scoring Reward System. New chapter in Future Guide will appear in the next update. Treasure Treasures such as "special ability towards red enemy is significantly increased " and "special ability towards angel enemy is significantly increased" have been added in the Future. Only Cat Units with special abilities towards their specific enemies can get the effect. (E.g. Witch Cat has a higher chance to slow if a specific treasure is activated) New Stages in A new Cyclone Stage (Black Hole Rising (Hard+++)) was added in this update. There is a Rare Cat appears as treasure drop in this stage. Cat Combo Feature This feature will unlock after completing Chapter 1. By using a combination of Cat Units in the first slot, various additional effects will appear. Rare Cat Capsule/Gacha Additions New Cat Units :Super Rare Cats :*Surfer Cat (ネコサーファー nekosāfā) :Rare Cats :*Psychocat (サイキックネコ saikikku neko, Psychic Cat) :*Onmyoji Cat (ネコ陰陽師) Equip Slots By using 90 Cat Food to unlock, up to 10 slots can be used. New Battle BGM and Backgrounds New BGMs (Background Music) and backgrounds were added into the Future Guide '''chapters. Abilities Several new abilities were added into the game. (Dubbed ability names) * '''Decreased Attack Power: '''Ability activation is designated by a sword with a blue arrow pointing downwards; Decreases attack power towards enemies or cats. * '''Increased Attack Power: '''Ability activation is designated by a sword with an orange arrow pointing upwards; Increases attack power and randomly activates for enemies. For the Akira Uber, his ability will activate upon reaching death and will last until he dies. * '''Toughness/Grit or "Overkill Resistance" : '''Ability activation is designated by a flexing shadow of a human and the sound of an anvil dropping (as it seems) Has a chance to allow a cat or enemy to resist damage that would normally kill and allows it to make its final stand. Activated only once per cat/enemy life. Cat Unit Changes *Macho Legs Cat: Strong against Alien Enemies. *The Flying Cat: Occasionally decreases the attack power of Angel Enemies. *Ultimate Bondage Cat: Able to resist a kill hit. *Heavy Equipment C.A.T: Occasionally decreases the attack power of Black Enemies. *Pogo Cat: Able to resist a kill hit. *Wheel Cat: Deals massive damage to Alien Enemies. *Mer-Cat: Able to resist a kill hit. *Kotatsu Cat: Occasionally decreases enemy attack power. *Sushi Cat: Rarely decreases enemy attack power. *Cat Machine: Strong against Red and Alien Enemies. *Baby Cat: Might knock back Floating and Alien Enemies. *Maeda Keiji: Attack power increased, but has decreased health. *Takeda Shingen: Now attacks Alien Enemies along with Black. *Kai''': Able to resist a kill hit. Gallery version 4.0 jp.jpg|Event Poster bnr_update4.png Category:Versions